


Captured Prey

by Yuki101Shonada



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, I was so thirsty writing this y'all, Rabbit Dia, Tanuki Hanamaru, Thirsty as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki101Shonada/pseuds/Yuki101Shonada
Summary: Dia captures a tanuki and prepares to discipline her.





	Captured Prey

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post: http://diayase.tumblr.com/post/164120730294/based-on-this-post

“Caught you!” Dia said, tugging hard on the rope. Her hands grasped the rope carefully as the tanuki she captured squirmed uncontrollably. Chika and Riko stood across a safe distance, silently observing the whole ordeal.

 

Hanamaru was trembling and shaking; whimpering when Dia yanked harder, causing Hanamaru to almost trip on her knees.

 

“Oh no!” Hanamaru closed her eyes shut, releasing a squeal before she opened her eyelids and meeting Dia’s furious gaze. She involuntarily stifled, shivering compulsively in contrast to the steady pounding of her beating heart. “Please don't punish me again, anything but that!”

 

Dia signed in defeat; running her tongue over her lips, pondering her choices.

 

“No matter how many times I discipline you, you never learn, do you?” Dia reached near Hanamaru’s terrified expression, swiping the tears off her eyes and bringing her hand to her lips, inspecting her finger before prodding her tongue out from her lips, and dragged her wet tongue across her fingers; moaning at the taste of Hanamaru. Dia snaked her fingers under the frightened tanuki, caressing her face as she leaned forward, cupping her cheeks in her hands; smirking wildly. “Hmph, but I'm not out of ideas yet. Get on your knees.” Dia barked, clicking her tongue.

 

“Yes~”

 

“Let's go fight the oni!” Chika pumped her fists into the air, chanting aloud and marched forward. Riko turned her head, swallowing.

 

“A-actually, can I stay here?”


End file.
